


Love Divided

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: The mind is a mysterious thing. Trip’s reference to Romeo and Juliet stays with T’Pol and her mind and heart take over, leading to a very important discussion and a very intimate neuropressure session.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: This story was written for the "Men Are From Earth, Women Are From Vulcan" Challenge that the House of Tucker is sponsoring. I meant for this to be a Missing Scene, but it doesnâ€™t seem to fit in with the storyline. So Iâ€™ll say itâ€™s pre-Bound. However, please donâ€™t take it too much to heart if it doesnâ€™t line up. ****Possible Sequel****  


* * *

Her mind wouldnâ€™t sleep despite the fatigue of her body. Tripâ€™s words echoed in her mind. _Romeo and Juliet probably stood a better chance._

She had taken the liberty of researching the aforementioned lovers upon returning to her quarters that evening and her eyebrows had shot up nearly to her hairline, her features portraying her curiosity. The further she had researched, the more she had understood the reason for the comment. 

Their situation did indeed seem nearly as hopeless as that of Romeo and Juliet. He was Human and she was Vulcan. It was as simple as that. As with the star-crossed pair, Fate was against them. They were from two different worlds, their relationship centering them in a world of their own. 

When they were together, they forgot everything but one another. Loathe though she was to admit it, she had come to highly desire his presence. With each breath she drew, she sought the serenity his company brought to her heart and soul. Looking into his expressive eyes, any worries dissolved into oblivion. His smile and his laugh replenished the hope that had been dying inside of her for so long.

She writhed in her bed as the loneliness consumed her. Her dreams were of him, of the intensity and gratification their mating that night so long ago, mistake or not, had given to her. Her body drew satisfaction from the fact that she could make him scream her name, that she could drive him to the edge of pleasurable oblivion. With each dream, the ache in her heart grew. 

The feelings were illogicalâ€¦humanâ€¦but she couldnâ€™t stop herself from feeling them. She knew them in all ways. Her mating with Trip had ensured that. She knew all that they did of pain, happiness, ecstasy, and jealousy. The weight of the emotions crushed her from the inside out and drove her to the brink of her sanity. They tested her will power and shattered her resolve, drawing every drop of control from her like a never-ending vacuum. 

Sometime in the night, she regained the strength to push the insanity awayâ€¦but the battle began anew the very next night, the dreams intensifying and nearly bringing her to her knees. But tonight, something inside of her drove her to do something about it. Her control was gone and she could wait no longer for him to come in search of her. She stood, having just enough presence of mind to put a robe on to cover her revealing nightclothes, before she exited her quarters and headed down the corridors in the direction of his.

Once she had arrived, she paused only a moment before pressing the door chime. After several long moments, the doors slid open and Trip appeared in the doorway, looking deliciously tousled. She took a deep breath to regain her control.

â€œI apologize if I awoke you. I felt it relevant that we speak.â€

Trip sighed. â€œDonâ€™ worry, I wasnâ€™ asleep. Whatâ€™s goinâ€™ on?â€

â€œAs I have stated previously, I feel it relevant that we speak.â€

Trip nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to enter his quarters. She did so and the doors closed behind her. Taking the seat Trip offered her, she crossed her ankles and settled her hands in her lap; she then released a deep breath as he sat down across from her.

â€œSo whatâ€™s botherinâ€™ ya?â€

Tâ€™Pol paused. â€œâ€˜Us.â€™â€

Trip frowned. â€œWhat â€˜bout â€˜usâ€™?â€

â€œI have been pondering the words you spoke to me the other day.â€

â€œThe â€˜Romeo and Julietâ€™ thing?â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œI have had difficulty sleeping and have been unable to meditate since ourâ€¦discussion. I thought perhaps it would be best if we resolved the situation by discussing ourâ€¦feelingsâ€¦on the matter.â€

Trip ran his hands through his hair. â€œHell, I havenâ€™ been sleepinâ€™ either. I jusâ€™â€¦itâ€™s hard, ya know? Considerinâ€™ how things were between us bâ€™foreâ€¦â€ He trailed off and paused before trying again. â€œEver since that night around lasâ€™ Christmasâ€¦I jusâ€™ canâ€™ stop thinkinâ€™ â€˜bout usâ€¦you and me.â€

Tâ€™Pol nodded. â€œThat night had entered my mind as well. It is the chief culprit for my difficulties with sleep and meditation.â€

â€œWhat drives me goddamn crazy is that there isnâ€™ anythinâ€™ we can really do â€˜bout it.â€

Tâ€™Pol paused before looking into his eyes. He sucked in a quiet breath at the fatigue and redness he saw in them. He imagined he didnâ€™t look much better, but to see visible signs of her sleeplessnessâ€¦he hadnâ€™t seen her look so worn down since the Expanse.

â€œPerhaps a neuropressure session would be beneficial for us both.â€

Trip nodded in agreement and laid face down on the bed. He sighed with contentment as he felt her warm hands on his back, her fingers carefully seeking the correct nodes. 

Everything faded away with her touch and there was nothing but them, sharing an intimate moment that would probably never come again. Despite their silence, they were acutely aware of one another and Trip swore he could almost feel her own tension melting away as she performed the intimate procedure that had so often strengthened him.

He couldnâ€™t mistake the affection in her touch, the soft caress of her fingers, and the ever so gentle tickle of her nails over his sensitive lower back as she moved to each set of nodes in turn. Shivers ran through him and he felt his arousal manifest itself in the form of a physical response. He was too tired to fight it so he simply lay there, allowing her touch to act as an aphrodisiac. Perhaps release would bring him the peaceful sleep he sought so desperately.

Tâ€™Pol felt the gentle fire igniting in her lower abdomen, not as demanding as before, but this time a slow climb to ecstasy. She bathed in the mounting pleasure, enjoying the gentleness she felt toward the man beneath her hands. 

So deep was she in the pool of feeling inside of her that any restraint she had left slip away and she brushed her lips ever so gently over the sweet spot at the base of his neck that she had discovered during their first mating. 

Tripâ€™s blood surged through his veins, his heart beating a more rapid tattoo with each gentle kiss and caress she gave his bare skin. He turned over slowly, the desire in his eyes raging like the flames of a wildfire. For a moment, he merely stared into her eyes. With a slowness borne of a more patient man, he rolled her beneath him and lowered his head, bringing his lips to hers, both partaking in a slow, tender kiss that made them both shiver at the completeness they felt through this simplest of intimacies.

His rough, callused hands gently cupped the back of her neck, taking his time with his exploration of her mouth, his tongue sliding in to caress hers and pulling back as he gently nibbled at her lips, tasting the chamomile of her favorite tea, a taste that he always associated with her.

She emitted a soft sigh as her hands dug into his hair, massaging soothingly. The half-smile that lit his features only increased the tenderness she felt toward him. 

â€œStay with me,â€ he whispered softly, brushing his lips over the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

She nodded, accepting his embrace as he pulled her closer to him. Gently, she swept her palm over his cheek placing a lingering kiss on his soft lips.

â€œI want you and me to be â€˜usâ€™ tonight, Tâ€™Pol. Please.â€ 

Wordlessly, she slid a hand slowly over his bare chest, using her nails to scratch gently. He shuddered at the trail of fire her touch left over his chest, his hands moving to her shirt, first sliding the robe off of her shoulders and then proceeding to undo the buttons of her nightshirt. He parted the shirt to reveal her firm, round breasts and her pale brown nipples standing at attention.

â€œDo you have any idea how beautiful you are, Tâ€™Pol?â€ he breathed huskily. â€œYou take my breath away every time.â€

He bent his head, placing tender kisses in the valley between her breasts. Her eyes closed in ecstasy as her hands, tangled in his hair, held his head to her and tried to guide him to the place where she most wanted to feel his kisses. 

With a soft chuckle, he accepted her guidance and moved his mouth to one of her erect nipples, sucking and nibbling for a few moments before offering the other one the same attention. 

A soft, wanton moan escaped her lips as she felt herself approaching the heaven of release. She let out a whine of disappointment when he halted his motions only to feel his mouth return moments later near her navel. Her hips jerked convulsively and she gasped. 

Cold hands rested on her hips and slowly tugged her bottoms and underwear down. She lifted her lower body to help with their removal. There was a soft thud as the clothing hit the floor and her world nearly exploded around her when she felt his tongue caress her sensitive bud. She arched off the bed, a strangled whimper escaping her lips.

His tongue stroked her with consistent slowness and softness until she thought she would faint from the ecstasy coursing through her.

â€œTripâ€¦please,â€ she breathed, begging for the release she knew his pace was preventing. 

She was tipped over the edge when she felt his tongue invade her sex and she shattered under the continued caress of his tongue. Gasping, she screamed his name as the stars exploded behind her eyes. 

As her racing heart calmed, she pulled him up to her, kissing him deeply. She moaned softly as her taste combined with his slid over her tongue, arousing her to nearly the point of release once more.

As though having a mind of its own, her hand slid down his chest to the waistband of his briefs, brushing her fingers gently over the skin beneath. He sucked in a breath and sagged against her, his body quivering beneath her touch. Her hand slid further beneath the waistband, slowly closing it around the hardness of his arousal. He groaned loudly, jerking upward into her touch. 

â€œPlease Tâ€™Pol,â€ he panted.

She lowered her head, tonguing his navel as she removed her hand from his hardness and slid his briefs down. Once again, she took him in her hand, stroking gently up and down as her mouth explored his. He thrust forward, begging for her to increase the pace; but she did as he had done to her. Her grasp was light and her movements were slow, dragging several loud, chorusing groans from deep in his chest. 

His voiced excitement had her fighting for control, trying to restrain herself from injuring him. She closed her lips around the head of his arousal and was rewarded with the upward jerk his hips and the breathy groan that slipped past his lips. With the merest licks of her skilled tongue, she felt him tense and sensed his eminent release. Suddenly, she swallowed him whole and moaned around him.

The shock of her warm, wet mouth around his already sensitive arousal undid him and he released into her mouth, crying out her name in his ecstasy. 

She gulped down every last drop of his tangy seed as though it were some rare dessert, licking him until he softened. She then allowed him to slip from her mouth and moved up toward his face, hearing his raspy panting and feeling his muscles tense with the merest touch of their thighs.

â€œI hurt you,â€ she stated softly.

Trip shook his head. â€œItâ€™s jusâ€™ a bit sensitive right now. Lord almighty, I donâ€™t think Iâ€™ve ever had one that strong before.â€

Tâ€™Pol brushed her lips over his chin, feeling a biting shot of arousal at the stubble of his regrowing beard tickling her lips. â€œMore?â€

Trip laughed breathlessly. â€œIâ€™m goinâ€™ ta need a break after that one, darlinâ€™. Maybe I could wake you up later.â€

She fought the urge to laugh when she saw that impish grin cross his face. Her eyebrows shot up. â€œPerhaps,â€ she replied, a slight tease in her voice. 

He held her tightly to him and sighed, still grinning like an idiot. In a very serious voice he whispered, â€œTonight, weâ€˜re not Tâ€™Pol of Vulcan and Trip Tucker of Earth. Tonight, weâ€™re jusâ€™ a man and a woman in love.â€


End file.
